


Purple Glow

by zurafa978



Series: Agent BTS [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent Kim Namjoon | RM, Agent Min Yoongi | Suga, Agent Park Jimin (BTS), Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Soulmates, Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurafa978/pseuds/zurafa978
Summary: "You're not alone, I hope you realize that." Yoongi murmurs as he stares into the onyx night."Thank you," I whisper. "It's just... I'm so lost.""I know, I've been there before."What Liana and her team thought was a simple case of a stolen necklace turns out to be so much more.Will they be able to find the culprit? Or will they be trapped by this ever twisting net?
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Agent BTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063490
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

Part I : Soulmates

A single tear rolls down his cheek.  
I don't know why, but the sight makes my heart ache.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers.  
"For what?" I ask.  
He doesn't answer, instead he wraps his arms around me, pulling me in.  
I press my temple against his chest, my eyes closing at the beating of his heart.  
"I'm sorry." His voice cracks. "For leaving you on your own."


	2. Chapter 1

Under the full moon, the century old mansion looks straight out of a horror film. Three stories tall, with ivory walls and stone dragons, the structure gives off an ominous aura.  
The rooms are also dark. If it weren't for my night vision lenses, I would've thought no one lived here. 

"See the statues at the front?" Taehyun's voice rings in my ear.  
"Yes." Seonghwa murmurs next to me.  
"Their eyes and fingertips are producing invisible laser beams. I can deactivate them," he assures us. "But you'll need to cross the garden in two minutes."

The garden is actually an expanse of dying shrubs, uprooted trees, and jagged rocks. There are also probably some booby traps in there.  
"It's not possible." Seonghwa whispers. "There are way too many landmines."  
The line goes silent. I have a feeling that Hoonjong and Taehyun are changing tactics. 

"This is why we should carry out missions in daytime." Kenzie's voice fills my earpiece.  
"And deal with 30 more gang members, no thank you."  
"Put on your goggles." Hoonjong orders. "When the three of you are halfway through the garden, Sana use your powers. The exterior cameras will be switched off, so you'll be able to move faster. Knock out the guards and inject them with the serum."  
"The lasers will be out in 5...4...3...2...1."

Seonghwa takes the lead. With agile footing, he maneuvers around the landmines, slipping deeper into the foliage.  
With each second, more jagged stones and wooden debris appear. I almost trip trying to avoid a net but Sana steadies me in time. We reach a broken stone fountain which undoubtedly hides more cameras.  
"Don't worry they're turned off." Says Taehyun. "But hurry."  
I notice a camouflaged net on the ground, and jump onto the branches to swing above it. When my feet touches the ground, I take of running down a worn trail.  
"You're halfway there, put on ear plugs."  
I exchange the metal pieces for rubber.  
The loss of one of my senses is disorienting, but nothing I can't handle.

Seonghwa pushes away some brambles and we come face to face with a large guard dog. The onyx creature is glaring at us with beady eyes, but before it could alert it's masters, a thin syringe embeds into its skin.  
The dog staggers on its feet, then collapses to the ground. We quickly skirt around it and rush through the trees, relying on our instincts to keep us safe. The mansion comes into view and I check if Sana's eyes are glowing before running out into the open.

The guards are clearly hypnotized by the way they are swaying on their feet. We hurriedly tranquilize them and hide their bodies among bushes. Sana gives us the signal and we take out our earplugs. 

"Okay, once you're in the mansion, you'll find large wooden doors on either side of the main hall. Take the left door."  
The entrance hall is dark and empty, which helps us easily cross the large space. We find a long, narrow corridor illuminated by yellow bulbs. There are doors along the right wall at intervals.  
"There are people on the other side," Taehyun warns us. "Try to be as quiet as possible."

The floor consists of wooden planks, some of which are extremely creaky. We basically tiptoe down the corridor and are almost near the stairs, when voices from inside one of the rooms become louder.  
"What you mean you can't find Park? He's guarding the main entrance."  
The knob starts to turn but Seonghwa stops it in time. Run, he mouths.  
We rush up the stairs.  
I strain my ears for any noises of scuffle, but just hear multiple footsteps. A minute later, Seonghwa joins us. "That was close." He gasps.

We quietly climb up the stairs which leads us to a much larger corridor with windows on both sides.  
"The window frames have current flowing through them, there's a switch inside that turns off the electricity."  
I shorten my pace, looking around for a particular circuit board. It doesn't take me long to notice the brown panel and I pull down the lever. "It's off."  
Three of the windows burst open and our friends swing inside.

Kenzie slides to the floor, wringing her fingers.  
Hoonjong clutches his knees for a couple of seconds before standing up straight. "What's our situation?"  
"The unconscious guards have been found." Informs Taehyun. "The other gang members are not entirely sure of what's happening, but I'd give you ten minutes max."  
"Alright, Yeonjun take Liana and Sana to the control room. The rest of you follow me."

We split up.  
Yeonjun guides us through a labyrinth of narrow halls and spiraling staircases until we reach the topmost floor.  
"Um...Sana, how many people can you hypnotize at once?" Taehyun asks tentatively.  
"Maximum 10, why?"  
He's quite for a while then, "There are 12 inside the control room."  
I skid to a halt.  
Yeonjun glances at us. "Are you sure?" He asks  
"Yes...you'll need to confront them. There's no other way."  
"Don't they have access to the alarm system?"  
"They do. Which is why you need to be fast."  
I step in front of the wooden door, pulling out my guns. 

"What is Hoonjong's position?" Sana asks.  
"They are almost at the drug lord's suite."  
"Okay."  
The two of them flank my sides.

Then, Yeonjun kicks open the door. The gang members only have a millisecond before darts are whizzing through the air knocking them out. One of the men tries to shoot us, but a dart lodges in his thigh and he collapses.  
I rush to the largest computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. The security sensors go down one by one. "Hoonjong where are you?" I demand.  
"In the main suite."  
"There's a hidden elevator in the room, it leads to the---"  
The line cuts off with a static sound.  
"Hoongjong?"  
"What happened?" Asks Yeonjun.  
"He's not answering."  
"Guys, get out of there now!" Taehyun hollers.  
I grab my guns. "Where should we go?"  
"To the main suite. They were expecting us."  
Shit.

Yeonjun takes our hands, turning us invisible. We rush through the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
A couple of times, we run into gangsters, but we thankfully move out if the way before they could barrel into us.  
"Take the left turn, and press 4873 on the key pad."  
A rectangular section of the wall slides into the floor, revealing a small elevator. We slip into the metal box, and the doors shut with a hiss.  
I lean against the wall, my heart pounding against my ribs. This isn't the first time, we're dealing with gangs, but the risk is always the same.  
"This elevator will lead you to the main suite."  
"How did you know about it?" I ask Tae.  
"I inserted his pen drives into the computers." Explains Sana.  
"Oh."

The elevator stops rising and the doors open almost soundlessly. At first, we couldn't see anything. But then as our vision adjusts, I notice the different types of clothing surrounding us.  
Dude has an elevator inside his closet. 

We quietly maneuver around the hanging materials, before slowly opening the door. Through the small gap, I notice about 15 people in the suite. They are lining the periphery of the room, while three guards are holding our friends captive. The drug lord is sitting on the bed, holding an ice pack to his forehead. "---repeat one last time. Who do you work for?" His voice is deep and gruff, laced with thinly veiled anger.  
But my eyes colleagues are silent, their gazes unrelenting.  
I widen the gap a little more, looking for ways to set them free. The three of them are obviously bound with Tarium oxide, otherwise, they'd be using their powers right now. 

"What do we do?" Yeonjun murmurs next to me.  
If we launch a surprise attack, we will be horribly outnumbered. Sana obviously can't use her powers in this situation, and Yeonjun will get caught before he could even free one of them. My heart starts pounding, a wave of panic rising in my chest. If we can't free them now, it will be near impossible helping them escape in the future.  
"Yeonjun, can you take me close to the guards without anyone suspecting?"  
"Yes, why?"  
Sana moistens her lips. "If I could touch one of the guards, I could fully hypnotize them."  
I frown at her. "Are you sure?"  
"No, but I have to try don't I?"  
This isn't a good idea.  
"Okay, so which one?" Yeonjun asks.  
"Let's free Seonghwa first, since he could control metals."  
My brain yells at me to stop them, but before I could do anything, shards of glass burst into the room followed by a huge wave. The water knocks everyone to the floor.  
"Now!" Taehyun yells.

I kick open the door and we open fire on the gang. Rushing to the other side of the room, I punch a guard before freeing Seonghwa.  
The criminals are now recovering from their shock, but Seonghwa holds out his arms, palms glowing. Immediately the guns and artillery starts bending and breaking.  
The drug lord stumbles backwards and then, makes a beeline to the elevator.  
"Liana behind you!"  
I turn, stabbing a knife into the man's shoulder. He howls as the electricity from the metal knocks him out.  
Pulling out the knife, I chuck it a woman fighting with Hoonjong. He collapses to the floor, temple bleeding. I rush towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders. Immediately the wound begins to heal.  
Clang!

Yeonjun and a gang member are fighting with katanas. The man presses down on him with the weapon, but Yeonjun side steps and drives a dagger into his arm. He twists the handle, tasering him.  
"Vincent!" The drug lord cries out.  
Kenzie shoots him with a tranquilizer and he collapses to the floor, unconscious.  
I release the breath I'd been holding.

They are all down, either knocked out or severely wounded.  
Taehyun jumps in from the hole in the ceiling followed by Soobin.  
"You guys are lucky that the water tank was near his suite." He says.  
"Yeah..." Gasps Seonghwa, clutching his knees.  
"Let's clean this up." Hoongjong orders. 

Kenzie contacts the nearest police station as we round up all the gang members in the entire mansion and tie them down in the main suite.  
Then Taehyun starts altering their memory one by one until all of them are knocked out. When the drug lord is secured at the back of the flying bus, Soobin takes the wheel and then we're soaring through the night sky.  
"Lalisa Monoban," he tells the console. "ISO Headquarters."  
The radio beeps a couple of times, then we hear a groggy "Hello?"  
"We have captured the drug lord." Says Soobin. "We're on our way to the district 9 base."  
"Mmm..well done. We'll discuss the details tomorrow..." She yawns.  
A collective groan fills the bus.  
"Can't we have a week off?" I can't help but whine.  
"Nope. Good night." With that, the line cuts off.

"Why did we choose her as our mentor again?" Mutters Seonghwa.  
"Because we got deceived by her innocent looks." Yeonjun answers.  
"Go to sleep you idiots." Sana scolds them.  
"Yeah, I'll need one of you to take the wheel before dawn."  
Yoenjun sticks out his tongue at him, but closes his eyes nonetheless.  
I shake my head, pushing the chair back for a more comfortable position. A smile forms on my lips as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Thank you for choosing to read this book. I know that there isn't much in this first chapter, but the details will slowly be unveiled in the upcoming ones.   
> Also, this is a mystery thriller ff, so expect some action.
> 
> Characters  
> Liana Yang (Protagonist)  
> Powers : Healing &  
> Super Speed
> 
> Park Seonghwa  
> Powers : Metal Manipulation
> 
> Choi Yeonjun  
> Powers: Invisibility &  
> Super Strength


	3. Chapter 2

The sky is a luminescent grey, and a cold breeze ruffles the leaves. A layer of mist floats over the lake, it's wispy tendrils curling deeper into the woods. I sit at the edge of the water, my back against a redwood tree. It is calm, quiet. And I feel my mind drifting away when a deep, soothing voice cuts through the air. 

I sit up. 

The voice is coming from within the woods, the words unclear but the melody luring me in like a siren. Before I know it, I am strolling past the brambles, towards the source of the lullaby. The fog becomes more and more dense and the air is cold enough to freeze my fingertips. But I push forward, my soul aching to find the owner of the voice. 

Suddenly, the fog evaporates, and I see a cloaked figure leaning against a tree. The hood covers his face, but he is definitely the one singing. I sink to the ground, my head resting against the forest floor and close my eyes. The voice rolls like waves over me. Soothing me, lulling me to sleep. 

Who is he? Why is his voice so enchanting?

But when I open my eyes, I am no longer in the woods.

I sit up, blinking. It takes me a few minutes to realize that I'm in our dorm room. 

So it was all a dream.

Sighing at the unexplained feeling of disappointment, I extricate myself from the covers and check my phone. There are two messages; one from my brother asking if I returned home safely and the other from Hoonjong telling me to visit his dorm immediately. I frown at the urgent tone of the text before grabbing my clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" The red head asks. He is sprawled across one of the armchairs, playing on his phone.

"I was asleep." 

He gets off the couch, groaning and stretches his limbs. "Come on."

"Can't I have breakfast first?" I whine.

"This won't take long, I promise." We stroll up the stairs. Then Hoongjong pushes open the door, revealing a bedroom similar to ours but with light green walls. 

The room is empty except for Seonghwa, who is reading a book, and a sleeping Soobin. The bunny looking boy is curled around an oval shaped pillow, his lips slightly parted. The sight is so adorable that I quickly snap a couple of pics.

"Woman I need your attention."

"Yes, yes I'm coming."

He drops a stack of clothes onto the bed. "So Kenzie's family has arrived last night. And her sister invited me for dinner tomorrow."

Kenzie and Hoonjong are soulmates. When we first arrived at the ISO headquarters, the two immediately sensed the other's presence and sought each other out. Kenzie's older sister Kiara, was on a business trip at the time and didn't officially meet him. 

"Okay, what about it?"

He rubs the back of his neck, cheeks red. "I was hoping if you could help me choose an outfit for the occasion."

"Oh, okay."

I try not to smile and start scanning the pile of clothes. Most of the items are t-shirts and denim, with a few accessories. This guy really needs to go shopping.

Seonghwa and I spend the next 15 minutes rummaging through his wardrobe when an item of clothing catches my eye.

It is a light brown shirt with gold accents. 

I hold it up. "What you think?"

He stares at the clothing, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't really know..."

"Go with it. It compliments your hair." Seonghwa starts rummaging through the pile before pulling out black fitting pants. "And pair it with these."

Hoonjong takes the clothes and holds them in front of a mirror. 

"Why don't you try them on?" Seonghwa suggests.

"Yeah I think I will." He disappears into the bathroom.

"Did you have breakfast?" The other guy asks.

I shake my head.

"Come on." He leads me to the end of the closet before pulling a glass door open.

My jaw drops.

A cooler filled with drinks, two large refrigerators, wooden cabinets built into the wall, a microwave oven and packaged goodies on top of the long counter, the extra section in the closet has been converted into a full on snack bar.

Seonghwa grins at my expression. 

"How did you guys even get away with this? And since when was packaged foods allowed in the dormitory?"

"The authorities are aware of it. Some of the hyungs come to check on it every month but just end up having snacks with us."

Why am I not even surprised? 

"Here." He passes me a bun.

"Next time I'm hungry at night, I'm texting you guys." I bite into the pastry, and the flavor of strawberry jam fills my mouth.

The ravennette chuckles.

We step out of the closet, and Seonghwa starts tidying his bed. 

"Should I wake him up?" I glance at Soobin.

"Nah let him sleep." Hoonjong steps out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, I hear bounding footsteps coming from outside. The door swings open and a tall male bursts into the room. He clutches his knees, gasping for breath.

"Mingi?"

He straightens up, and I realize how muscular he is. "Mr. Lako---" His eyes land on me.

"Oh she's my teammate, I invited her." Hoonjong quickly explains. 

He blinks. "You can invite girls here?"

"You seemed to be in a hurry, what happened?" Seonghwa diverts his question.

"Oh right, remember Mr. Lakosh told us about a former agent having a dragon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, that agent is here, and his dragon is currently soaring over the campus."

It takes us a few seconds to comprehend his words. Then Hoonjong tosses his clothes and grabs his phone from the night stand. "Let's go." 

The two of them bolt out of the dorm. 

"Wanna see a dragon?" I ask Seonghwa.

He glances at the mess on our leader's bed, lips turned down.

"Oh come on." I take his hand and we rush down the stairs.

It takes us ten minutes to reach the forest, and another 20 to arrive at the summit of the tallest hill. The sky is a light shade of grey, and the forest beneath it is weaving around the hills. In the distance, we could see some of the buildings of the campus and beyond that, are the gleaming towers of the city. I could hear the rustling of the trees, but other than that, the place is silent. 

"Are you sure that the dragon is here?" Asks Hoonjong.

As if on cue, a loud birdlike cry cuts through the air. 

I look up to see an orange serpentine body appear from behind the clouds. Its tail a glinting string of gold and the massive red wings creates the illusion of flames. 

"Woah!"

The majestic creature glides above our heads, looping through the air. It disappears into the clouds before revealing itself again. 

"It's still young."

I glance at Mingi, who nods. "Fully grown dragons are almost the size of airplanes. This one is flying is pretty close to us and yet, its not that big."

I look up to see the beast twisting it's body in cylindrical motion. It continues to show one trick after another and I realize that it is slowly approaching this hilltop.

"We should take cover." Hoonjong murmurs. He takes my hand and pulls me behind a large boulder. 

"Why?" Seonghwa asks, as he and Mingi join us.

"Magical creatures are very unpredictable, especially dragons. If it's in a bad mood and doesn't have its rider, I'd prefer to leave unnoticed."

I smile to myself. 

Dragons or not, Hoonjong will always puts safety first.

We peek over the rock as the flapping of wings gradually becomes louder. The dust around us creates a mini sandstorm. I make out a red mass through the haze and then a large tremor reverberates through the ground.

My breath hitches.

If the dragon seemed beautiful from the distance, then I don't have the words to describe it from up close.

Red, orange and gold scales line its entire body. Its head is triangular, with a crown of golden spikes on top. Instead of two wings, the creature has six and a large golden diamond forms the tip of its tail.

"Woah."

The beautiful scarlet wings lower themselves, revealing a man clad in black. The rider has a small frame, with pale skin and dark brown hair. He silently slides of the back of the creature. Then turns in our direction as if already knew we are here. 

The man slowly takes off his mask, and I'm struck by the soft yet intense features. Dark, feline eyes with a tiny nose. His small lips are pink and his jaw looks sharp enough to cut paper.

He cocks his head to the side as if silently asking why we're still hiding.

Hoongjong clears his throat. Then slowly steps out from behind the rock. I follow him.

"We heard that you were bringing your dragon to the campus so we wanted to see him." He explains.

The man nods, then steps away from the fire-breather. "Go ahead."

Mingi glances at him, then approaches the beast. The creature assesses him with bright emerald eyes, then slowly lowers her head.

"Raise your arm." The rider orders.

He obliges, keeping eye contact with the beast. The dragon's head is now at his level and then she's brushing her snout against his palm. Mingi's face breaks into a grin as he gets to pet the majestic creature. 

"You have the essence of a dragon rider."

We turn.

The man is staring at him, arms folded. "Even from high up, she sensed your powers and wanted to come close. It's the first sign of a potential rider, you attract dragons toward you."

The smile has slipped from Mingi's face, and when he turns toward the creature, his eyes are wide in awe. 

The other boys approach him. They stand really close to the dragon but don't dare touch her. 

I feel someone's gaze on the back of my neck and I turn to see the dragon rider quietly staring at me. Our eyes lock. 

"Your look familiar." He murmurs. "Are you a 3rd or 4th year?"

I shake my head. "I'm a first year."

He frowns. "Do you happen to have an older sibling who works at the headquarters?"

"Yes, my brother."

The man seems to think about it. Then, "You're Yang Hyung's sister aren't you?"

How the heck did he get it right?

"Your brother and I were roommates," The man explains. "We shared a lot of things and he showed me your photos."

"Oh." 

"I'm Min Yoongi by the way."

"Liana Yang." I introduce myself.

He nods. "How is hyung these days?" 

"He's well." What else am I supposed to say?

"Is he still over----"

A shrill ringtone cuts through the air. I fish out my phone to see Sana's name flashing on the screen, "Please excuse me." I say, and step away from the group.

"Hello?" 

"Lyra." As soon as I hear my best friend's voice, I know something is up. 

"Yeah, you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that Lisa wanted to speak to us after lunch."

"Oh, okay. We'll be on our way."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

"Um guys we need to leave." I announce.

"Yes, thank you sir." Hoonjong gives a quick bow to the rider. 

Suddenly, the older man becomes flustered. His cheeks become pink and he rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly. "It's nothing really, but where do you plan on going right now?"

Three pairs of eyes turn on me.

"The cafeteria." I tell them.

The rider and the dragon are now silently staring at the each other. And I have this distinct feeling that they are communicating through telepathy. 

"Come on." The man breaks eye contact before climbing onto the creature's back. "We'll drop you off near the lake."

I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Are---are you offering us a ride on your dragon?" Seonghwa asks, his brown orbs as wide as saucers.

"Do you see any other form of transportation here?" Yoongi's tone is dry but there's a small smile on his lips.

We grin at each other. 

Hoonjong wraps his arms around me as he helps me onto the back. I curl my arms around the huge spike in front of me.

"Press your thighs against her torso and don't wriggle too much." Hyung orders from the back. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go girl!"

The dragon starts moving, strolling to the edge of the hill top before jumping off the cliff. I can't help the tiny scream that leaves my lips, but luckily, it doesn't faze the beast. Enormous scarlet wings expand on either side of us and we glide up towards the heavens. The world becomes smaller and smaller until suddenly, we are are soaring above thick white mist. 

I gasp.

The sky is a beautiful shade of cerulean and the sun paints the clouds in hues of gold. The air is warm and the fluffy white mass forms a landscape of its own. I notice a feline like creature in the distance, running in mid air. 

"That's a sky lioness." Says the rider. "Territorial creatures, but they won't hurt us while we're on a dragon."

I see a couple other lionesses and a small cub jumping from cloud to cloud.

"Hold onto the spike." Yoongi orders.

I tighten my arms around the metal cone and then suddenly, we're swooping downwards. The lush canopy comes into view, along with a crystalline body of water. The wind whips at our faces as the dragon circles in the air one last time before landing in a large clearing.

I slowly let go of the spike and slide down the beast's back.

"That was awesome! Thank you sunbaenim!" Mingi bows as soon as his feet are safely on the ground.

"Yes, thank you!"

The rider rubs the neck of his neck, chuckling. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We loved it!" I tell him. 

A horn blows in the distance, signalling lunchtime. 

"You should go." He tells us.

"Yes," the boys bow one more time before rushing through the trees. I guess they're hungry. 

"When...will Yang hyung be free?" Yoongi hyung asks tentatively.

"He said he'll be resting this weekend."

The man nods. He really doesn't say much.

"Thank you again though." I tell him.

He chuckles. "It's not really a big deal you know."

I guess it isn't when you're a dragon rider. Nevertheless, I bow one last time before following the others.

Just as the lake is in sight, I hear the loud flapping of wings. I look up to see the dragon soar above the canopy and into the grey heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was this chapter? If you have any questions regarding this au or characters, feel free to ask.
> 
> Characters:  
> Kim Hoongjong  
> Powers: Fire Manipulation 
> 
> Song Mingi  
> Powers: Fire Manipulation
> 
> Min Yoongi  
> Powers: Yet to be known


	4. Chapter 3

After spending 3 weeks on organizing and kidnapping a drug lord, you'd think we'd get a day off.

But unfortunately, the word 'rest' doesn't exist in our mentor's dictionary.

"Why do you think Lisa noona called us?" Asks Seonghwa, as we stroll through the campus.

"Probably to ask how we messed up." Yeonjun mutters.

"But we arrested the drug lord?"

"And got caught in the process. We're supposed to remain unseen remember?"

We step past the glass doors, into the cerulean and silver lobby. The LCD floor now resembles the surface of the ocean and I try not to look down, as it would disorient me.

"Are you children here to visit someone?" Asks old Mrs. Park.

"Yes ma'am, our mentor, Agent Manoban told us to meet her."

She nods, then types something in her computer. "I'm afraid that she's is in a meeting dearies."

"Oh, it's okay," Soobin smiles. "We'll wait."

Sana tugs at my sleeve. When I glance at her, she gestures towards towards the empty corridors. We slowly detach ourselves from the group.

"What happened?" I ask, once the others are out of earshot.She chews on her lip. 

"I felt the soulmate bond today." 

I freeze in my steps, staring at her. You only feel the soulmate bond when you're near your soulmate.

"We were at the mall this morning." She explains. "Lisa unnie was meeting with a client while Jongho and I waited. I don't know when, but at one point, I felt my tattoo tingling."

Sana meets my eyes, then looks away. "At first, I dismissed it, thinking it was my imagination. But then the feeling got unbearable. Like Hoonjong said, there was this tug inside my chest and it led me to the upper floors of the mall. At this point, my tattoo was glowing but I had to stop outside a VIP area."

"Sana you're an agent, you could've just shown your ID and they would've been bound to let you in."

"But he must've felt the soulmate bond too," She whispers. "Yet I was the only one searching."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in.

This doesn't make sense. People wait their entire lives to find their soulmate. Why would they ignore the bond unless...

My best friend shivers in my arms. Unless they don't want a soulmate? 

"So, how many days would you like to take off?" Lisa asks as she arranges her files.

"Seven." Jonhho offers.

She turns to give him a look. "Five, that's all you get."

A collective groan fills the hall. Our mentor smiles to herself. 

"Alright." She dusts off her palms. "That's enough for today, I'll see you next week."

"Yes Sunbaenim."

One by one, we file out of the room and when I reach the corridor, I pull out my phone.

Messages

Brother: Visit my office when you're free.

I tug on Soobin's sleeve. "I'm gonna go visit my brother."

"Okay."

I detach myself from the group then take the stairs to the upper floor.

For an international organization that deals with criminal activities, the main administration building is pretty empty. And that is a good thing because not many people would like seeing a first year wandering around in the topmost floor. I knock on the metal door.

"Come in."

It slides open and I slip into the office. 

The orange afternoon light is too bright after the florescent bulbs and I have to blink a couple of times before my vision adjusts.

My brother is seated at his desk, his eyes trained on the monitors. Behind him, the large floor to ceiling windows provide a magnificent view of the campus and the forest beyond it. 

"I believe you were with Lisa right now." He takes off his glasses, rubbing his palms against his eyes.

"Yeah." I plop down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk and stretch my arms over the mahogany surface. "She was lecturing us on why getting seen is dangerous and then we bargained on taking days off."

He sighs. "You guys are lazy. But how did you get caught last night?" 

"The file on the drug lord was incomplete. He has this power that allows him to sense any human around him, invisible or not. So when they were outside his suite, he took necessary precautions."

"And how did you escape?" He asks.

"Part of the ceiling was made of glass, so Soobin used water from the tank to burst it open."

My brother nods. "That was a close call."

"Yeah, it was. What are you working on?" I ask.

And just like that, the solemn look disappears from his face and a childish twinkling fills his brown eyes. "The ISO is planning on working with several labs around the world, and I'm in charge of forming and handling these alliances."   
He starts rambling about possible future projects and other military related stuff. I understand about half of what he says but keep nodding. He's always immersed in work and wearing a mask, so I use this opportunity to let him be himself. However, at one point during the conversation, I realize something.

"Did you have lunch?" I ask.

He blinks. "What time is it?"

Not again...

Yang hyung picks up his phone, then grins sheepishly at me. "Give me a minute."

I shake my head, smiling. A cool breeze sweeps in through the glass doors so I stroll over to the balcony.

While it was sunny a couple of minutes ago, the sky is now hiding behind clouds and the howling wind whips at my face. I remember the first time I came to Corwin, the weather fluctuated so much that I said it was having mood swings. Soyeon, a second year and native Corwinean told me that you learn to love it. And she wasn't wrong. I adjusted to the climate pretty fast. In fact, I came to love the sights and smells, the culture in a matter of months. Which is surprising really, considering that I spent almost 15 years or more in Philadesia.

"What are you thinking about?" My brother joins me next to the railing.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

He doesn't press on, instead he asks. "Any plans for the next couple of days?"

"Sleeping and binge watching series."

He shakes his head. "Like I said, lazy."

I shrug.

"I'm planning on visiting District 3 sometime soon."

"Okay?" I ask.

"An old friend of mine got transferred there. I haven't seen him in a long time, so I'll be spending a couple of days with him."

I nod.

"I'm also planning on taking you with me." I turn. "Two of his brothers used to be healers like you, but they were really good agents and later acquired other powers. So he could give you some advice."

"Okay." I mumble, although I doubt he could help me in any way. If you're a normal citizen, having healing powers is great; you could work part time in a hospital and still get paid a lot. But if you're a field agent, you need to have some other power that you could use in your defense. Otherwise, you're dead meat. 

They were a lot of people who asked why I even bother going on missions when I can't even protect myself. I never told them, but I love working on the front lines. The adrenaline rush, the impending sense of danger, they allure me in a way I can't even explain to myself. And I know it's stupid and probably selfish, but I can't help but want to be in the field. I swore to serve the ISO until my thirties, I can't imagine spending that much time working in the infirmary.

Someone taps on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be lost in your thoughts."

I turn to face the mountains. 

"Is it bad? That I'm going on missions with my colleagues even though I'm just a healer?"

"I don't know." Is his answer. "Are you being a burden to your friends?"

I recall the times I was in a safe zone while the rest were fighting, or when the others were surrounding me in a middle of a confrontation. I also remember the moments when I rushed to heal my colleagues and they got back up to fight again.

"Sometimes I heal them," I tell my brother. "Sometimes they have to keep me safe." 

"Then whether you're an asset or burden depends on the situation." He states. "But if the enemy ever targets you, you're dead. You're strong Lia, but if you want to survive in the field, you need to be a lot more stronger than your colleagues."

I heave a sigh. Why am I so weak?

I place the last roll of fabric on top of the pile, before carefully stepping away from it. 

"I'm done." I announce.

The fashion house, which was buzzing with conversation about an hour ago, is now completely silent, making my voice echo eerily through the building.

"Five more minutes." Sana hollers back.

My best friend is working on items for an upcoming fashion show. And since I don't have anything else to do, I decided to help her. I rush down the glass stairs to see a hooded figure lying on the couch. Pale fingers are tapping on the phone screen, and when the sleeve slides down, I recognize the blue tattoo on the inside of his wrist. 

"Soobin?"

He looks up, the hood covering half his face. "Oh hey."

"I thought you'd be at the arcade." I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, well it's nine, so the mall closed down."

"And the others?"

"I don't know where Taehyun is. Seonghwa is with his girlfriend and Yeonjun and Jongho went to a restaurant."

I nod.

"There I'm done." Sana appears from the back door and places a stack of files onto the front desk. She grabs a set of keys. "Let's go."

Soobin helps pull down the shutter and I check to see if any lights are turned on before Sana locks the front door.

It was raining a couple of minutes ago, so the streets are almost empty. A few cars whiz by, but other than that, the lane is silent. 

"Should we call the HQ for a cab?" Sana asks quietly.

"I already did, and all of them are occupied."

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Hurry up." I start jogging down the street, the other two following me. 

It's not the first time we took this lane after sunset, but something feels different tonight. After a couple of turns, we see light from around the corner and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Should we hail a cab?" Sana asks, her voice considerably louder.

"Sure but you'll have to---" Soobin stops, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

I follow his gaze and my blood chills.

A black, shaggy dog, the size of a Honda is standing in the middle of the narrow road. Its glowing red eyes glaring at us and a deep rumble reverberates from its throat.

I back step, swiveling around to see three men blocking the other end of the street. Their faces are covered, their tattoos faintly glimmering.

"Who are you?" Soobin asks quietly.

One of the men pulls down his mask and my blood turns to ice.

Marcus! He was supposed to be in prison for the next two years. How the fuck did he get out?

The man smirks. "I see that you recognize me." His voice reminds me of a predator, calm but with an underlying hint of threat. 

I glance around the area, there are no sources of water that Soobin could use, and Sana's power doesn't work on the drug dealer. We're toast.

"You know the common thing about Junior ISO agents?" Soobin pulls us behind him as the three men and dog start to circle us. 

"They think that once they are done with their 'missions', they don't need to worry about it again. Well let me enlighten you, every time you meddle in something you have nothing to do with, every time you put someone in prison for no cause, you make an enemy." 

We are now standing back to back, the outcasts close enough to use their weapons on us.

"The others will find you." Soobin warns.

There's no point in hiding it now, the criminals will easily overpower us.

"Oh that they will." The tips of the drug dealers' hair start to glow, his voice filled with malice. "But they won't like what they see."

A force the size of a truck hits my chest, sending me flying into the air. My back and skull hits something hard and I land on the asphalt. 

Stars dance across my vision, as pain racks through my spine. A shadow looms over me and I roll out of the way before the metal rod hits the concrete. I force myself to my feet. The man parries again and I duck, then kick his knee.

"Aaigh!" He stumbles a few steps before pouncing on me again.

But this time I'm ready. I stick the dagger into his side, turning the knob and tasering him. 

"Aaaargh!" The man crumples to the ground and I hit his temple with the rod, knocking him out completely.

"Liana!"I turn, just as the shaggy dog pounces on me. 

I lodge the rod in his jaw, preventing his teeth from mauling me. But my arms are shaking, and my powers are working overtime to heal and fight. I won't be able to hold out much longer. Blood seeps into my clothes from where his claws are embedded, and my vision is cloudier than ever.

This can't be the end. I can't let this be the end.

With a final surge of energy, I push the creature off. I swing the rod at him, but instead of wounding, I seem to have made the dog angrier. It's red eyes resemble chunks of coal as he slowly approaches me. My back touches the wall.

"Soobin!" Sana cries out.

But I can't seem to turn, as if every cell in my body is frozen. The shadow comes closer and closer. I shut my eyes, waiting for the final strike.....

But it doesn't come. 

I open my eyes. The dog is sprawled on the ground, blood pouring out of its side. 

Then a flash of silver silver whizzes through the air, and a man crumples to the ground, leaving Marcus standing. He turns, his blue eyes filled with rage.

A figure steps out of the shadows; blonde hair, pale skin and a lean frame.

"Park Jimin!" The drug dealer snarls. 

"Long time no see Underwood." The man's voice is soft, almost calm. 

Run! I wanna yell.

But Marcus is grinning, a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Of course not, you left your post right after the explosion."

The man called Jimin comes to a stop. His brown eyes are now filled with an icy rage.

"I heard what happened to Taehyung." The drug dealer presses on. "I hope he's taking enough rest." 

Something in the air changes, it no longer resembles a damp vapor, but rather cackles with energy.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" 

Glass shatters, light bulbs explode as a strong wind gushes into the street, forming a hurricane around Jimin. The tattoo on his right temple glows as the mini tornado lifts from around him and hits Marcus, sending him flying into the air. The man's cry cuts through the night, then a resounding crack echoes though the street. 

The wind drops. 

I stare at our savior. He just created a mini hurricane and yet, he doesn't seem the least bit drained. Who is this guy? Why is he so powerful?

"Soobin!" Sana's cry yanks me out of my thoughts and before I know it, I'm running towards my brother. 

He is laying on his side as blood flows out of his temple and soaks his shirt.

I pull his head onto my lap and place my hands on his neck and cranium. I close my eyes, and feel the magic flow towards his wounds. He lost a lot of blood and his heart is struggling to keep up. Tears roll down my cheeks as I feel his pain and the weariness surrounding him.

Someone touches my shoulders and suddenly, I don't feel weak anymore. Power rushes through me and I open my eyes to see the wound in Soobin's head closing and his breathing become normal. Slowly, very slowly, his skin becomes warm and his eyes start to flutter. And after what seems like an eternity, he opens his eyes.

"What happened?" He croaks.

Sana chokes out a sob and buries her face into the man's neck. I notice their tattoos, blinking white in unison. 

Soulmates.

Jimin is Sana's soulmate, and he just saved our lives. 

Then the darkness creeps in, and I'm falling down an endless abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I had ever written. But I'm glad to say I'm proud of it. 🙂 Also Liana and Sana will sometimes call Soobin and Hoongjong their brothers, but they're not siblings so don't get confused. Now it's time o know the characters:
> 
> Choi Sana  
> Powers: Hypnotism by singing (Also called Siren's voice)
> 
> Choi Soobin   
> Powers: Water Manipulation
> 
> Yang Yang (Liana's Brother)  
> Powers: unknown
> 
> Park Jimin  
> Powers: Air Manipulation


	5. Chapter 4

A soft breeze rustles the leaves and a deep, soothing voice permeates through the night.

The moon is basking in the midst of ivory clouds, and the lake which emanated tranquility during the day, now embodies mystery in the dark. In the distance, I could see smeraldo flowers clustered near the bank. The petals glowing softly as they sway with the breeze. 

Then the voice dissipates, leaving the forest eerily silent. The haze of tranquility fizzles out, and I slowly stand up as the darkness seems more intimidating than it did a few moments ago. 

An owl hoots nearby. 

The soft call tugs me out of my thoughts, and I stroll into the woods. I could see some light in the distance, and it beckons me, like a moth to a flame. Leaves crunch under my feet as I approach the source of illumination. And when I push the last bit of foliage away, I gasp.

The clearing is perfectly circular, surrounded by trees and filled to the brim with flowers. The absence of canopy provides a beautiful view of the night sky, and under the silver moonlight, I notice a hooded figure leaning against a tree.

The purple cloak covers his entire figure, except his hands which seem to glow in the pale light. "I dreaded this moment. "The voice, he was the one singing. "And now it's here."

But before I could ask what he's talking about, the clearing dissolves and I'm floating in a dark ocean.

When I come to, I find myself tucked into blankets with Soobin sleeping on a bed in front of me. His wounds have been treated, and judging from the clean shirt, he also got changed. 

I slowly extricate myself from the covers and lean back against the wall.The digital desk clock tells me it's 4 a.m. Park Jimin, I think that's his name, must be a saint if he's letting his people he just met, to spend the night in his house. But still, that doesn't mean I fully trust him. You can never really tell someone's true intentions.My stomach rumbles. I didn't have anything since lunch yesterday but who's gonna be awake at this hour?

Then I notice the spare clothes on the chair and a note with my name on it. Might as well get cleaned up before stepping outside. Hopefully someone's awake by the time I'm done.

I remember hitting a wall last night during the fight, but I had no idea that I cracked the back of my head during the process. The water turns red as it flows down my shoulders onto the white surface and I shiver thinking what could've happened had Jimin not arrived in time. 

I sincerely need to thank the man during breakfast. Which makes me wonder, who does he live with?

I double check my wounds to see if they have properly healed. Then I put on the pink shirt and trousers which are surprisingly my size. Maybe he has a younger sister. As I step out of the room, I see light coming from the end of the hallway. Trying not to wake anyone up, I quietly amble down the corridor and push open the door to reveal a beautiful dinning room.

The floor consists of marble tiles with blue accents and the interior is grey and silver themed. A small but pretty chandelier hangs from the ceiling, over a glass top table. An aluminum covered box shines under the pale light and I notice a card next to it. I pick up the paper to see my name and a note from Sana telling me to text my brother when I wake up. 

Oh shit, I totally forgot about him. 

Fishing out my phone from my pocket, my eyes bulge at the amount of text messages and missed calls. Most of them are from our teammates, and a couple from our mentors. This is it, if my brother and Delilah doesn't kill us for not answering, Seonghwa definitely will.

I slump down on one of the chairs and start replying to them. By the time I'm done, it is almost 5 o'clock and my stomach couldn't hold it any longer. I unwrap the foil, and smile at the delicious looking spaghetti and chicken. They're a little warm but the taste is divine; the chicken is spicy with a hint of sweetness and the noodles are incorporated with veggies making it an entire meal. If someone told me that they serve this exact dish to the president, I wouldn't be surprised. 

"I see that you're awake."I look up. A woman with auburn hair is standing in the hallway. She seems to be in her late twenties with big emerald eyes, a petite frame and freckles across her nose. She is definitely a foreigner but her Corwinean if perfect."Yes ma'am," I answer. "Thank you for the meal."She smiles, and I'm immediately reminded of someone. "Thank you sweetie, oh, and I'm Kiara, but you can call me unnie."Kiara.... why does that sound familiar?The woman slides into the chair in front of me, folding her arms on the table. "I know what you're thinking." She says. "That I resemble your friend Kenzie a lot."I nod, still in a daze."Well, I'm her older sister."............... okay .................. shouldn't I be in Jimin's house?......... what the heck is going on?!?

The woman bursts out laughing. "Poor thing." She chortles. "Okay let me break it down. Jimin, the guy who saved you last night, is a former ISO agent and my husband, Min Yoongi, is also a former agent. The two of them belonged in the same team and they basically grew up together. So after retiring, my husband didn't want him to be alone, so now Jimin lives with us."

I nod, as my brain slowly processes the information. So this woman is Hoongjong's future sister-in-law and Sana's soulmate lives with her family. Okay."I honestly didn't expect this." I tell her. "I thought I would meet Jimin-ssi's parents or something."Kiara nods. "We too were surprised when Jimin arrived with the three of you last night. Kenzie and Hoonjong were just leaving, and when they saw your condition, she started crying." She gives me a look. "It's a good thing you're a healer, otherwise, you would've been admitted to an ICU."I nod, my stomach still twisting at the thought of last night. "Thank you for letting us stay the night." I murmur. "It's not a big deal. But I'll admit, had Kenzie not known you, I'd would've been more weary of letting you in my house."My lips curl up in a smile. Kenzie has always been the savage in our group, with her fiery temper and unbothered attitude. But it seems like her sister has an even more sharp tongue than she does. I like her already. 

"Couldn't sleep?" I turn around, to see a pale but familiar figure shuffling through the corridor. So the dragon rider and Kenzie's brother-in-law are the same person. I wonder what more surprises are lurking inside this house.

"No." He whispers.When he steps into the light, I am struck by the dark circles under his eyes and the slump in his form. Waves of grief and hopelessness rolls off of him. and I could sense that he suffers from several health issues. How come I didn't notice it the first day we met? Was it because he was awake and in full control of his aura? Then again how did he hide his physical condition from me? 

"You were wounded pretty bad last night," the man says as he seems to prepare a mug of coffee. "How are you feeling now?""A little weak." I admit. "But it'll pass."He nods, as he slumps down on one of the chairs. "I'll make breakfast today." Yoongi tells his wife. "Why don't you take Liana to the garden?""Okay." She murmurs, then kisses him on the cheek. "Let me know if you need anything."With that, she leads me out of the room.

The Mins' penthouse is huge, with around five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two separate kitchens, a game room, a mini library, and several balconies."Back in the day, when Yoongi was still an agent, his friends used to crash here all the time. They were a group of seven, so we decided to buy a big house to accommodate them."I nod. It sounds like the group was pretty close. I wonder why they disbanded.

Kiara leads me up a flight of stairs, then opens a metal door.I gasp. Flower beds, shrubs, vines, and fruit trees fill the rooftop. A row of herbs are lined next to the railing, and a couple of exotic plants are dotted throughout the roof. At the very center of the garden is a grand white piano. Under the predawn sky, it has almost a silver sheen to it and a large glass half sphere seems to protects it from the weather. "Yoongi plays the piano every now and then," Kiara explains. I nod. He does seem like a piano guy. 

My fingers brush against a red velvety petal and the flower immediately closes in on itself. "Those flowers are called Taians," She says. "If you create and ingest the perfect concoction of their petals, you will be immune to mind readers for almost 48 hours.""Really?" I ask. I never knew plants could counteract psychic abilities.She nods. "A lot of exotic herbs act as shields against abilities. Others can amplify or weaken powers. But these plants are hard to come by," She gestures at the Taians. "Yoongi and Jimin brought that one from the outskirts of Alzaahir."I stare at her. 

Alzaahir, or the Forbidden Lands is home to the most powerful creatures on the planet. The continent is situated near the North Pole, and up until now, no country or empire had been able to conquer it. Even with the advancement of technology, we know next to nothing about those terrains. And if anyone was brave enough to go scouring through those lands, they never returned.

"Isn't it illegal to be anywhere near that place?" I ask.Kiara nods. "It is. I don't know if you remember, but there was a time when the Black Lotus gang terrorized the third world countries. They had built their main base at the border of Alzaahir and it needed to be destroyed. Thus, my husband and his brothers were chosen to do the job. Mind you, Hyerin unnie and I were not happy."

My brain starts whirring. The ISO would not send just anyone to the Forbidden Lands. It has to be a group that don't rely on weapons or any sort of devices. They need to be hella powerful and the best in their field. So whichever group Yoongi hyung was a part of, it was probably one of the best.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, which team was Yoongi and Jimin hyung part of?"Kiara sighs, staring out at the distance. "BTS."I frown. I'd been at the ISO hq for about six months and I've never heard of that name before. Which doesn't make sense because surely some of the agents are bound to talk about them. Right?

"Eomma." A soft voice tugs at me out of my reverie, and I turn to see a little boy shuffling towards Kiara."Yes sweetie?" "Breakfast is ready." The infant yawns before burying his face into his mother's neck.The sight is adorable."Come on," Kiara smiles. "Let's go inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A filler chapter but it holds many important hints.
> 
> Characters: Min Kiara
> 
> Powers: Unknown


	6. Chapter 5

The scent of croissants and milk tea fills the house, and even though I had breakfast about an hour ago, I find myself hungry.

Maybe it's because my body is reciprocating from the fight last night. But whatever it is, I hope I don't show signs of fatigue. Neither my brother, nor my teammates need to find out what happened.

"We're here." Mumbles Young Soo. He grabs the lock with both hands and slowly pushes the door open.

The room is dark, with the curtains drawn, but I could see two figures huddled on the bed. I make my way towards them and turn on the table lamp.

Kenzie groans. "Nghh it off."  
"Noona." Calls Young Soo, who is now on the bed.  
She peeks an eye open, then tugs the infant forward and cuddles him as if he's a teddy bear.  
The boy giggles, and my heart melts into my shoes. Aish! Do I really need to wake her?

"Noona, eomma, is calling you."   
"She can wait." Kenzie mumbles.  
Nope, I'll have to wake her.  
I grab the blanket, tugging it away from them.  
"Unnie!"  
"It's me you idiot."  
"Liana?" She blearily blinks her eyes.  
"Yup."  
She groans, sitting up. "What are you--- oh wait..."

The sleepiness disappears from her face and is replaced with concern. "How are you feeling?"  
"The usual." I shrug.  
Kenzie doesn't look convinced, but she chooses to ignore it. "Youngie sweety, can you go wake up your hyungs?"

The little boy nods, then waddles out of the room.

"Why didn't you introduce me to him earlier?" I demand.  
The red head smiles. "Because he wasn't even in the country."  
"There's a thing called video call."  
"Don't worry, my sister will be staying here for a couple of weeks, you'll have a chance to get to know him."  
I nod, already planning ways to kidnap the little marshmallow.

"Hoongjong is here." Says Kenzie.  
I frown.  
"I invited him over to dinner last night, and when Jimin oppa arrived with the three of you, unnie offered him to stay."

I nod.  
"You scared the shit out of me." Kenzie whispers.  
"There was so much blood and when I saw Soobin....."  
"Shh, we're okay."  
She glares at me. "You could've died Liana Yang! What the hell were you three thinking?"

"We were followed." Sana sits up, blinking tiredly at us. "Marcus was waiting for an opportunity to strike. It could've been anyone in our team."  
Kenzie doesn't answer, instead she stares off into the distance.

"We'll be cautious form now on." I promise her.  
"I know." She whispers. "I just, don't think I could handle it if any of you die. I've lost enough already."  
Sana and I exchange glances.  
I don't know what she's talking about, but I wrap my arms around the two of them.

I stroke Kenzie's hair.

I don't know how long we stay in this position, but at one point Kiara's voice rings through the hallway. "Girls, breakfast is getting cold."  
"I was wondering what that aroma was." Sana mumbles.  
I smile.  
"Yeah, Kiara unnie is really good at cooking."

Kenzie shakes her head. "That was all Yoongi oppa. My sister can't cook for the life of her."

When we arrive at the dinning room, we find Soobin dozing off in his chair, and Hoongjong looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

Oh right, Kenzie's sister doesn't like him. I wonder how it went last night. 

"How are you feeling Sana?" Asks Kiara.  
Hoongjong looks up. His brown eyes lock with mine, and he silently asks if I'm alright.  
I give him a subtle nod.

"I'm well Mrs. Min. Thank you for letting us spend the night."  
"It's not a big deal." She says. "Besides, you guys were in no condition to travel all the way back to campus."

"Why were you the three of you in the alley?" Asks Yoongi. "And how did you know Marcus?"

"I work at a fashion house on Merchants' street." Says Sana. "The alley is really close to the boutique, and is also a shortcut to the campus. I always take that route when going home, so we didn't expect anything bad to happen."

"As for Lavaoski, we arrested him a couple of months ago for drug dealing. He was supposed to be in prison for the next 5 years, but he somehow managed to escape."

"What happened to him, after we left?"  
I know that Jimin-ssi fatally wounded him. But was the ISO informed? Or was he left to be discovered?

The Mins exchange glances.

"He was taken care of."

I jump, swiveling in my seat to see a man standing in the doorway.  
He has blonde hair with pink undertones, feline like eyes and ghastly pale skin hanging from his bones.

He is carrying Young Soo with both arms, but I could almost feel his muscles straining to do the job.

"You should be in bed." I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Nine pairs of eyes focus on me, and my ears burn.

"You are suffering from malnutrition." I continue. "You also couldn't sleep regularly, and your body is struggling to keep you upright."

The man smiles, and I suddenly have this feeling that I've seen him before. "You're quite clairvoyant for your age." He says. "Most healers require contact with the patient before they can make an assessment. But you could sense my condition from afar."

Well it's the only power I have, so might as well be good in it. "Thank you..." I hesitate.

"Jimin, but you can call me oppa."

I stare at him, dumbfounded.

This man? This living, breathing skeleton saved us last night? He is struggling to carry a 3 year-old! How the fuck did he conjure up a storm?

I turn to Sana, hoping that she'll deny his claim. But she just gives me a look that says, Yup, that's him.

I lean back against the chair, still unable to comprehend the situation.

Jimin takes a seat opposite to Sana's. And when his eyes briefly glance at her, I see the adoration filled in those brown orbs

Desperate. He was so desperate to save her last night, that he called upon powers much beyond his physical capabilities.

And if he could do all that for a soulmate he didn't even meet, I wonder how much he will cherish her in the future.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I hear Jimin ask as I climb into the bus.

"We'll be fine. It's morning now." Sana answers.

I follow Soobin to the back of the bus, where it's almost empty.

"You've been quiet the entire morning." I tell him.

His face is somber. "I just....Keep remembering last night." He whispers.

"You should've seen yourseves when Jimin hyung brought you." Mutters Hoongjong. "For one moment, I thought I lost you guys."

I sigh.

The four of us have been through many perilous situations, and I honestly thought nothing could take me off guard. But last night was a wake up call.

"I'll hold a meeting tonight." Says Soobin. "We need to arrange our schedules such that none of us are alone or easily overpowered in deserted places."

"And what do you plan on telling the others?" Asks Sana.

The boys exchange glances.

"That kinda depends on you." Hoongjong says. "Do you want to tell the others about Jimin?"

She moistens her lips. "I don't know. If he wasn't a former agent, I wouldn't have been so worried but..."

"I think we need to do some research on him." Says Soobin.

"Can't you just ask Kenzie?"

Hoongjong shakes his head. "You saw how close she is with him. I don't think she'll tell us everything."

"Then research it is." Whispers Sana.

"You know if you don't want to, we'll respect his privacy." I tell her.

She shakes her head. "No. I'll probably be spending my entire life with the man. Might as well know as much about him as possible."

"So.... tonight then?" Asks Hoongjong.

Soobin frowns. "Why at night? We're free the entire day."  
"I have a shift at the hospital." I tell him.  
"Oh."

A phone rings. Sana fishes it out and her faces blanches at the name.  
"Put it on speaker."  
"Hey oppa." She greets in a fake cheery tone.  
We exchange glances.

"Where are you 5?" Seonghwa asks in a deadly calm voice.

Hoongjong gulps next to me.

"Kenzie is with her sister and the rest of us are on our way back home."

A few beats of silence, then, "Come straight to the dorms."

He hangs up.

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"What did you guys tell him last night?" I ask.  
But before they could answer, all 4 of our phones ping together.  
I pull out the device to see a text message.

Yeonjun: It was nice knowing you guys.

Crap.

My tattoo glows, as tendrils of blue light swirl out of my palms and seep into the puffy, tan skin. The boy shudders at the sudden influx of magic, but I place my palm above his forehead, lulling him into a deeper sleep.

His left arm is fractured. Several bits of bone are embedded in his muscles, so I use my powers to further numb his neurons. Once the outline of his injury is formed at the back of my head, I start working on rearranging the little pieces.

It takes me hours. And by the time I'm done, it's almost dusk and my back is aching. I check the boy's vitals, then instruct the nurse before leaving the O.T.

"Healer." The mother calls out as I step into the corridor.  
"He will be alright," I assure her. "A few more weeks at the hospital, then he'll back to normal."

Mrs. Song looks like she wants to say something else, but her husband places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you Healer Yang." The man does a small bow.  
"Thank you for having faith in us." I return the gesture, and dismiss myself into the staff room.

"You're still working?" Asks Delilah unnie as I slump down onto the couch.  
"A child arrived with a fractured bone, so I had to take care of it."

She nods, proceeding to tie back her blonde hair and putting on a coat.

"What about you?" I ask. "You said you'll be leaving for Pearl Harbor today."  
"Yeah well, the meeting got cancelled, so I decided to spend some time here."

I nod.  
Delilah unnie is not a healer. But she does work as an assistant doctor every now and then.

"Yang oppa told me that you're on a break."  
"Yeah."  
"What do you plan on doing?" She asks.  
"I don't know, sleep and binge watch I guess. Why?"

"A friend of mine returned to Corwin this week. She is a shareholder of several clothing companies, so I was wondering if Sana wanted to meet her."  
I think about it. "She is currently busy with an upcoming fashion show, so I'm not really sure. But I'll ask her."  
Delilah nods.  
"What's her name by the---"

"Healer Yang, Dr. Kim has requested your presence at his chamber." A cool voice booms over the intercom.

I groan.

Delilah smiles. "Go on." She urges. "I'll send Nunsongi tonight with a box of cookies for you."

"The chocolate chip ones?" I ask hopefully.

"The chocolate chip ones." She promises.

"Thanks unnie." I give her a swift hug, before running out the corridor.

Kim Minhyuk is one of the three head doctors at the ISO Hospital. When I first arrived at Corwin six months ago, he took me under his wing and started training me. Needless to say, I learned a lot from him. And at one point in my apprenticeship, he started to feel like family.

"Come in." A soft voice answers.  
I twist the knob and the door swings open.

The office is very minimalistic with pale blue walls, a square wooden desk and glass shelves filled with books. The large window on my right provides a magnificent view of the orange sky, and on the other side of the ledge, is a flower bed filled with smeraldos.

I am suddenly reminded of the dream I had of the lake, and the mysterious boy in a purple cloak.

"Doctor, where did you find these flowers again?" I ask.  
He looks up from the screen, then squints at the light blue petals. "An agent, Taehyung I believe, gave me their buds."

Taehyung. I store the name in the back of my mind.

"Why do you ask? Those flowers has been here for years."

"I saw it in my dream." I murmur.

He hums, closing his laptop and taking of his glasses. "Dreams are a projection of our subconscious mind. You have been seeing these flowers every week for the past couple of months. Maybe that's why they appeared in your dreams."

I nod. That could be a reason.

"But anyways, I've went through your files the other day, and I think you're ready to work on more critical cases."

"Okay?"

"For the first couple of weeks, I will be carrying out the operations and you will assist me. Then after you gain sufficient experience, you will be the one performing the surgeries while a nurse or doctor assists you."

"Yes sir." I'm not sure if I'll be able to carry out such intricate procedures, but at least an expert will be there.

"Now," The healer leans back against the chair. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, my colleagues and I have finally arrested the drug lord. And now we're on a small break before starting work again."

He frowns. "You've been given a break?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Special agents never give time off. Who is your mentor?"  
"Lalisa Manoban."

The doctor nods. "Be prepared." He says. "She might involve you in a complicated case later on."  
"Why do you say so?"  
"Senior agents will always keep you amidst work. And if that's not the case, then they're probably allowing you to clear your minds. Before assigning you seemingly impossible tasks."

I nod. I don't really mind working on hard cases, as long as it involves a lot of thinking.

"Thank you for letting me know."  
"Why are you always so formal?" Scolds the healer. "I told you, you are like my granddaughter."  
I couldn't help but smile. "It's a habit, one that I doubt will go away soon."

"Yes, well don't take too long. This old man isn't going to be breathing forever."  
I frown. Why do elderly talk about death so often?

"It's all we can think about." He says as if reading my mind. "After a certain time, one starts wondering when the end will arrive."

"Have you thought about it?"  
"Sorry?"  
His blue eyes searches mine. "The DNA test, have you thought about it?"

I look away. "Thank you for the offer but, I'm really content with my life."  
The doctor sighs. "I have no doubt about that. But what about your parents? What if they're hurting because of their lost daughter? Finding your lineage is not renouncing your bond with Yang. On the contrary, it is an addition to your life."

"What if my family is dead?" I ask him. "What if they don't even want me? I was abandoned on the streets anyway."

"I'll make you a deal." He says. "You will let me send your DNA to the World Records' Office, and if it turns out that your family is what you've anticipated, then I won't even inform you of the match."

"It will cost a lot doctor." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes. He freaking rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about money. The name ISO is enough to get a 20% percent discount."

I shake my head, smiling. "You're really adamant sonsaeng-nim."  
"Well how do you think I got this position?" He asks. "You need to be tenacious child, so headstrong that even fate decides to follow your orders."

Had anyone else said that, I would've laughed it off. But something tells me, the doctor knows what he's talking about. I just hope I could apply that philosophy to my own life.


	7. Chapter 6

Blue neon lights decorating the walls, a layer of fake mist covering the floor, and pop music booming from the speakers, the room looks like it's a part of some high end club and definitely not in the middle of the ISO.

With the girls dancing in the centre, and the couples making out on the couches, one would barely notice the faint light coming from behind the walls. But that's the main purpose of all these gimmicks, to provide a distraction from what is really going on.

I press my palm against a hand scanner on one of the tables, and the wall in front of me slides open. The room is dark, with flickering blue screens, hooded figures and cabinets stacked with electrical equipment.

We stroll past the whirring machines, until we notice a familiar brunette gazing at the computer.

"About time you arrived." Mutters Taehyun.

"What did you find?" Asks Hoongjong.

He doesn't answer, instead he grabs a pendrive and plugs it into his PC. He seems to be transferring files to the hard drive and when he's done, he shuts off the computer and asks us to follow him.

Taehyun leads us to the roof of the old building where I notice a guy, probably a fourth year, smoking in the corner.  
"You got what I need?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Yes." Answers Taehyun. "But first you have to tell us everything."

The fourth year grunts, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his boot.

We exchange glances.  
"What's going on?" I whisper.

"There are no files of BTS in the records, but apparently this guy knows about them."

Said man lazily plops down on one of the concrete slabs, then pats the spot next to him. "How'd you know about BTS?" He asks, once we're seated.

"One of the members is my soulmate's brother-in-law," Says Hoongjong. "We've met him and were curious to know more."

The man nods. "Well I'll tell ya. But ya can't blabber to anyone else."

"Why?" Frowns Soobin.  
"Because our ISO president was their mentor for about a decade. He was the one who recruited them and basically raised those boys. So their sudden disbandment was a hard hit for him. He doesn't like hearing any rumours about them, neither does the senior agents."

We exchange glances. That's an odd reason for keeping their existence a secret, but okay.  
"We promise not to tell anyone." Pledges Hoongjong.

The man nods. "The name BTS is a short form for Bangtan Sonyoendan."  
"Bulletproof.... Boyscouts?" Asks Sana.

"Yep. A funky name if you ask me, but darn accurate. They started out as the weakest group in the entire headquarters. Barely had any cool powers and mostly relied on brains and muscles. They were experts on gadgets and had good strategies. But that ain't much help against gangs and armed forces. They were also a self formed group and the seniors weren't happy about it."

"Um.. what's a self formed group?" I ask.

"A group formed by the agents themselves instead of the administration." Taehyun recites as if straight from a dictionary.

"Yeah, what he said. But then the years went by, and BTS was no longer called a failure. They were much stronger and had pretty unique abilities; the leader RM could control EM waves and the maknae was a fucking warlock. They were taking on more dangerous cases and their position went up the charts. On their 6th year, they were named the best group in the entire ISO. And on the 7th, the President of Corwin declared them as 'National Treasures.' It was an uphill ride from then on, but like they say, good things don't last long."

"July, 2515. J hope, the co-leader of BTS was assigned the task to annihilate Haiirono Kiri. They were the last remnants of the gang but were growing fast under the southern district. He organized a raid with his teammates JK, JM and V. Other groups such as Monsta X, ikon, and 2NE1 also assisted them."

"On the night of July 17th, they conducted the assault. But the gang was already informed. Gun fights broke out on the streets and the entire capital was on lock down. Part of the southern district went up in flames and the gang members used this as a chance to escape. But agent V noticed them. He started chasing their jeep out of the southern district and onto the highway. He used the ISO's underground tunnels to gain an advantage on them, but that was exactly what they wanted. At the very border of the capital, the tunnel exploded, burying agent V with it."

It takes me a few minutes to grasp his words, and when I do, I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"The sound of the explosion echoed through the city, causing some of the agents, including Jimin to rush to the site. But as soon as they were at the southern suburbs, several bombs exploded killing Shownu, Wonho and B.I. immediately. CL noona was badly injured and both of Jimin hyung's legs were fractured. It took several hours to find them, but by then..."

The damage was done.

"The BTS members were devastated." He whispers. "They knew V since he was 7 and spent almost fifteen years with him. Losing him so suddenly... they couldn't handle it."

"The other agents, their soulmates managed their tasks. Yang Yang and the other groups hunted down the remaining gang members. They were brought to justice, but it wasn't enough for the lost souls. Then one night, Jungkook went out driving."

"Everyone thought he needed space and didn't bother calling. But when he didn't return for three days, a search party was sent out. His body was found at the bottom of the Timean Lake."

"Apparently, he was driving under the influence and it was raining heavily that night. The car had slipped on the bridge and plunged into the waters."

"But most cars, especially the advanced ones can send out distress signals." Argues Hoonjong. "He could've easily alerted the others."

"He was grief stricken." I whisper. "He probably thought he deserved it."

Taehyun gives me a weird look.

"We'll never know for sure." Says the man. "It could've been an accident, or it could've been intentional. But either way, he was too young to die."

A cold wind picks up and my numb form shivers.

"So yeah..." The man murmurs. "That is the story of BTS. A tragic end for those who did only good...."

Sana sniffles next to me. And I couldn't help but feel how unrelenting the darkness is.

And I couldn't help but feel how unrelenting the darkness is  
5 o'clock and I'm wide awake.

The radium rings glow faintly on the walls as a chilly breeze flutters through the curtains. Soft snores fill the air around me.

I sigh.  
I barely got any sleep last night, thinking about what happened with Jimin and his team. It is heart wrenching, knowing two people for 15 years and then suddenly losing both of them in a span of months.  
What is more, is that they're ISO agents. Normal people can meet their friends few days a week or even everyday. But when you're agents, you basically spend 24 hours together. That amount of time creates almost an unbreakable bond between teammates. To lose someone that close....

"Can't sleep?"  
I turn.  
Soyeon unnie is standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

"How'd you know?" I ask.  
"Your gaze." She says. "It's pretty intense for someone who just woke up."

"I was.... Just thinking..."  
She nods.  
"Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"My mentor." Mutters Soyeon. "She'll be busy the rest of the day so ordered me to see her now."  
I gape at her. "That's cruel."  
"Tell me about it." She mutters, adding the last flick of eyeliner before turning to face me. "Wanna company to the cafeteria?"

I glance around the room. All the girls are alseep and Sana doesn't look like she'll be up anytime soon. "Give me a minute." I tell her.

The cafeteria is almost empty, with a few agents milling around. I notice my brother, along with Delilah chatting with a few agents. Our eyes meet and he gives me a subtle nod.

No one here except Sana, Hoongjong and Soobin knows we're related. One of the reasons is him being the ISO vice president. That'll bring unwanted attention, and I really don't need it.

We grab bread and tea from the counter before heading towards the back of the room. I notice two familiar figures sitting next to a window.

"Aren't they from your team?" Asks Soyeon.  
I nod. "Wanna join them?"  
"Sure."

Taehyun looks up as we approach them, and nudges Seonghwa. The ravenette lifts his head from the table and I'm struck by the palneness of his skin and the dark cresents under his eyes.

"You okay?" I ask.  
He shakes his head, before burying his face in his arms again.  
"He was awake half the night." Whispers Taehyun. "Said he's feeling nauseous, so I'm planning to take him outside once the dorms are opened."

"Give him light food, and drinks." Advises Soyeon.  
He groans in response.  
"You need to eat." Her tone holds no arguments. "Otherwise you'll feel worse."

This is one of the reasons I like Soyeon unnie, she doesn't really care which team you belong to, she'll help you nonetheless.

"Why do you think he's feeling this way?" Taehyun asks me.  
I look away. "I couldn't really sleep last night, so my powers are weak at the moment."  
He nods in understanding.

Seonghwa lifts his head slightly. "What were you 5 doing last night?" He croaks. "Soobin and Hoongjong too didn't sleep."  
Soyeon gives me a curious look, but I'm saved from answering by Mrs. Lee's voice echoing through the room. "Jeon Soyeon your mentor is waiting for you."

Unnie groans next to me, before grabbing her tray and heading down the aisle.  
"See you later." She hollers over her shoulder before disappearing out of the room.

"Why would her mentor need her at this hour?" Frowns Taehyun.  
"No idea." I murmur. "What do you plan on doing today?"

He shrugs. "Go to the gym, read some books I guess."  
I nod.  
"Wanna go out outside." Mumbles Seonghwa.  
We exchange glances.  
"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Asks Taehyun.  
"...Beach...with all of you."

Something lurches in my chest. Being the eldest, Seonghwa mostly keeps to himself, putting our interests above his. So if he's asking to travel with us, he must really be feeling weak.

"Okay," I promise. "Once everyone id up, we'll go outside."  
It's not really ideal for his condition at the moment. But hopefully, my powers will become active and I'll heal him.

We finish our breakfast; Taehyun and I coaxing bits of food into the elder. Then we half carry him to the common room, where he instantly lies down on the couch.  
I wake up Sana and call Kenzie, but when we go downstairs, we find the ravenette fast asleep.

"What now?" Yawns Soobin.  
"You said he was awake the entire night?" Asks Yeonjun.  
"Yeah."  
"Then he should rest."  
"What about the trip?"  
Hoongjong tiredly rubs his eyes. "After he wakes up. Keep your phones with you."  
"Okay."

Sana tugs at my sleeve. "I'm invited to this fashion show at city center. Wanna join me?"  
I was actually planning to binge watch movies today, but seeing her somber expression, I immediately agree. "Sure, why not?"

We then head to the city and grab Sana's files from the boutique, before picking up Kenzie. When we arrive at the city center, it is buzzing with reporters.

"How big is this event?" I ask. "Who's the brand or designer?"  
"Katherine Lee."  
Kenzie gaps next to me. "Katherine Lee! We're attending a fashion show of Katherine Lee!"  
Sana nods, a small smile on her face. "It wasn't easy getting the invitation. But my boss fell ill and couldn't go, so I coaxed it out of her."  
"And the other employees?"  
"Oh, I had to use a little persuasion."

Kenzie and I share a look.  
"You're a minx you know that?"  
She shrugs. "I wasn't gonna let this opportunity go."

We show our passes to the security guard, who spares us a skeptical look but let's us in anyway.

The hall is magnificent, with shimmery black drapes lining the walls and the virtual ceiling resembling the night sky. The stage is surrounded by silver trees and their branches form a beautiful archway before the ramp flares out in the center of the room.

We take our seats near the reporters. But luckily, they are elevated, so we have a good view of the stage. Slowly the entire hall fills up and the chatter does down as the lights go dim.

A soft music flows in from our right and when the first model steps out in her gown, my mind goes blank.

With it's off the shoulder top, a mermaid skirt, and the strategically placed jewels, the dress is breathtaking. The material flows around the girl as if it's weightless and the colour ranges from lavender to violet to navy depending on the lighting.

One by one, the models stroll down the platform showcasing their beautiful outfits. And I'm stunned by how different, yet similar each piece is; almost like they're telling a story and every item is an individual chapter.

Then a girl in a gold cocktail dress steps out onto the ramp. The lights become dim and she raises her arms as orchestral music fills the hall. Ribbons of orange and gold light swirl out of her fingers and she dances to the tune. The bright tendrils illuminate her features creating an ethereal effect. And it's not until the music ends, that I realize I was holding my breath.

The woman bows and the entire hall erupts in applause.

"Marvelous!" A reporters next to me whispers. "Absolutely marvelous!"

Kenzie grabs my arm. "Let's make our own fashion brand!"  
I roll my eyes. "Sure, as long as you make the initial investment."  
She narrows her eyes. "Your brother is a billionaire, you should be the one investing."  
Sana groans. "You two don't even know how to sew clothes!"

"I don't need to, I'm a crafter."  
I'm about to respond, when I feel this certain tingling at the back of my neck.

I turn, and notice a woman in a midnight blue suit. She's of average height with reddish brown hair, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. She seems like the average reporter with a large camera and an ear piece, but there's something different. Something in her aura that I can't put my finger on.

"What is it?" Whispers Sana.  
But the woman's earpiece blinks and she presses on it before starting to slip out of the room. I follow her.

It takes a while to shuffle past the crowd, but luckily, I find her in an deserted corridor. She is talking to someone on the line, so I pull out my phone and change the settings to advanced recorder.

"I'm in the city hall." Her voice fills my earpiece.  
"No, I can't go right now, I need to cover up for John...... We'll visit the ISO tomorrow." We exchange glances. "Almost 50 children are missing Linda! You think the police can do anything about it?"   
"Roxy!" A voice booms through the corridor.

Sana pulls out her notepad and we pretend to be absorbed in it as the reporter rushes past us. She briefly glances at us, before disappearing into the hall.  
"Sometimes I wish I had Yeonjun's power." Mutters Kenzie.  
No kidding.  
"50 children missing." Sana whispers. "But where? And why haven't we heard about it?"  
"She was talking about visiting the ISO. So it's probably in a county where we don't have a branch."  
"But still that doesn't make---"  
"What are you three doing here?"

I turn, and see two familiar figures standing next to each other.  
"Kiara unnie?"  
"Wait," Delilah back steps. "You guys know her?"


	8. Chapter 7

As it turns out, Delilah is actually pretty close with BTS. She met the eldest member Jin, on her first day at the ISO, and eventually became friends with the rest of the group. 

She was also there when Kiara joined the family.

"I remember the first time we met." Recalls the red head. "We bumped into each other in a cafe, and you looked ready to kill someone!"

"Bangtan." She says. "They had just returned from a mission and were supposed to be resting for the next one month. But after 2 weeks, they sneaked out of the infirmary, and went on an unsupervised mission."

"Unsupervised mission?" Asks Sana.

"Missions which agents conduct on their own without informing or gaining permission from the administration."

We exchange glances. 

"Is that even... allowed?" I ask cautiously.

Delilah rolls her eyes. "Of course not. The only reason those seven idiots weren't fired, was because they succeeded in every single mission."

Oh wow.

"But that is still very dangerous." She warns. "No matter how experienced of an agent you are, there are always factors in an unknown environment that could work against you. Which is why you must consult an expert, before carrying out any mission."

"But if it's this risky to go unsupervised, then why did BTS do it?"

Delilah sighs. "There were desperate. At the beginning, the boys barely had any strong abilities. Yoongi could manipulate fire, Taehyung could read minds and Jungkook was stronger than the average man, but that was about it. The others had to rely on their physical strengths, so the seniors just sent them on errands or undercover operations. Which, resulted with them on the bottom ranks of the chart."

"So they decided to take matters into their own hands and started going on missions without informing anyone. At first, they used to be threatened for breaking rules. But when they gained multiple abilities, and started handling more dangerous operations, the authorities decided to ignore it."

"How did they gain multiple abilities?" I ask, not being able to help myself.

"It was mostly the result of perilous situations." Says Kiara. "For example, Jin oppa used to be just a healer, and Hobi could only manipulate light. But then one time, they got caught mapping out a mafia's base. The leader then started torturing Namjoon in front of them, and in their desperation to save him, they unlocked abilities. Hobi gained telekinesis, and Jin oppa..." She trails off. "Well let's just say they overpowered them in the end." 

I raise an eyebrow. Okay...

"They also meditated a lot, and studied. Yoongi needs to see one's tattoo, and he'll be able to tell what powers they have or could possibly gain in the future."

My jaw drops. "How is that even possible?"

"Runilic." Delilah says. "A language that warlocks use to cast spells. Apparently those symbols represent every ability out there and are engraved onto our bodies."

I glance at the tattoo on my arm. It is longitudinal, with gold lines swirling together. If I show this to Yoongi hyung, will he able to predict any future abilities? 

A melody cuts through the air. 

Sana pulls out her phone. "Hello?"

Then her face blanches. 

I sit up.

"Where?.... Okay, we're coming."

"What happened?"

"Seonghwa. He's having a seizure."

The next 15 minutes pass in a blur. 

Kiara parks the car in front of the ISO hospital, and then we're dashing through the corridors, and into the ward. 

"Liana!" Soobin calls out.

I rush over to them, my limbs freezing at the sight of our eldest. 

Seonghwa is currently strapped to the bed. His skin has become ashen and the monitor next to him displays his vitals.

"He was having a nightmare?" Whispers Yeonjun. "At first, I thought it was normal but then he started writhing. When I tired to wake him up, he started to thrash his arms and scream. We had to sedate him."

"What did the doctor say?" I ask.

"Nothing. He just took his blood sample and told us to wait." 

"Liana." Calls Kiara, she is staring at the monitor. "His heartbeat..." 

I peer at the screen, the green line showing his heart rate keeps changing; first it's slow then it's fast and then slow again. 

I frown, pressing my palm against his forehead. He's definitely not ill and everything else in his body is fine, then why did he suddenly have a ---

Wait.....

I hurriedly unbutton the top of shirt. Sure enough, the tattoo on top of his collarbone is faintly glowing.

"Is he..." Whispers Kenzie.

I nod. "He's going through the Promena."

Three hours have passed, and Seonghwa is still unconscious.

The doctor said that since he's in his early twenties, the process will be more painful for him. So it's best if he is insensate throughout the majority of the transformation.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Whispers Yeonjun.

"I don't know." I admit. "His body is changing at the moment, so I have no idea how the medicine will affect him."

Hoongjong sighs, pulling his knees to his chest. 

I remember the time he went through the Promena. We were in the middle of a mission, preparing to go undercover in a black market. Hoongjong was showing signs of distress throughout the journey, and the minute we entered our motel room, he collapsed onto the floor.

I remember the fear and dread running through my veins. I could tell what was happening but at the time, I was a novice healer and didn't know what to do. There was also the fact, that one's immune system goes down during the process, and without proper care, you could actually die.

That night was the longest in my life. We were in a town terrorized by gangs, but Soobin had to leave us in order to gather alcohol and medicines. Sana and I were taking turns guarding and tending to Hoongjong, while we used a leather belt to muffle his screams.

The worst part was watching him writhe and not being able to do anything about it. 

It was hours, before he slowly relaxed and his breathing became even. His dark brown hair gradually became red and the gold tattoo on his upper arm turned a deep scarlet. 

Then he opened his eyes and Sana and I burst out crying. That was the moment I realized how much Hoongjong meant to me. He was the eldest of our quartet and the one who took me in after my brother left for Corwin. Losing him is like losing a pillar in my life. 

The soft hiss of the metal door pulls me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see Delilah making her way towards us. "You should go to the dorms." She says. "We don't know when he'll wake up and none of you had lunch."

"It's okay. We can wait."

"I know you can. And I'm sorry to say this but, waiting here is not going to speed up the process. Why don't you all complete tasks or such and I'll inform you when he wakes up."

We exchange glances.

"Can Liana stay here then? By his side?" Asks Soobin. 

Delilah nods. "Of course." 

"I'd like to accompany her." Offers Taehyun.

I turn to him, surprised.

"I'm a mind reader, and can tell when someone is subconscious or not. I will be able to sense the shift before he is fully awake, it will give you extra time to prepare."

Delilah ponders about it. "What degree band are you wearing?" She asks.

He holds up his wrist, the bronze glinting in the light. "Third." 

Her eyebrows shoot up. I don't blame her. Mind vezerlos are powerful to begin with, and Taehyun is one step away from controlling others' minds. 

"Okay then." She agrees, a little bit wary. "But the rest of you should leave." 

Hoongjong sighs, before standing up. He looks exhausted with messy scarlet hair and dark circles under his eyes. His lips are cracked and I doubt he even had breakfast this morning. 

"Let's go." Soobin whispers, wrapping an arm around him.

He nods, then the two of them shuffle out of the ward.

"Let me know if you need anything." Offers Yeonjun. 

"I will." I promise.

The rest of our group leaves the room, Delilah following them. "I'll visit at 9 o'clock." She says and then disappears into the hallway.

I slump down in one of the chairs, weariness filling my bones. 

"Go to sleep." Taehyun urges.

I shake my head.

"You're tired. And when hyung wakes up, he'll need you. Take some rest." 

I stare at his brown eyes. 

He gives me a subtle nod.

I sigh. "Don't hesitate to wake me up." With that I pull me knees to my chest and drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms  
> Vezerlo : Manipulator
> 
> Character
> 
> Kang Taehyun  
> Powers: Mind Reading


	9. Chapter 8

Morning light filters in through the window, illuminating the ivory room. The wind chimes tinkle in the soft breeze and the aroma of baked bread fills the air.

I am lying on a circular bed, a cream canopy hanging above me. The warmth from the blankets is soothing, but I need to get up.

I slowly extricate myself from the covers, my feet touching the wooden floor. The sea breeze flows in through the window and I look out the glass to see the sparkling white beach and sapphire waters.

I sigh, it's so peaceful here, so tranquil.

I pick up a thin lavender shawl and meander across the room. The wooden steps lead me to the floor below, and I notice steam coming from one of the rooms.

Huh?

I slowly approach the doorway, peeking around the frame. A boy, probably older than me is gazing out the window. He has beige skin with honey undertones and soft brown hair. A silver hoop graces his ear and his doe eyes flicker to me.

He frowns. "Who are you?"

I try to answer, but then, suddenly I'm falling and the room dissolves into darkness.

A dream... It was all a dream.

I open my eyes to see the hospital ward. Seonghwa is lying on the bed and Taehyun is reading a book next to him.

I sit up, my mind going back to the beautiful beach and the boy with doe eyes. Who was he? Was he even real? Or a figment of my imagination?

"You awake?" Asks Taehyun  
"Yeah." I mumble. "How is he?"  
"Kept murmuring things every now and then, but that's about it."

I nod, standing up and stretching my limbs.

An hour and a half has already passed. Seonghwa's gold tattoo now has flecks of silver in it. He also seems to have grown a couple of centimeters and his cheekbones have become more prominent.

His breathing is a bit irregular and his heart rate is becoming faster. I press my palm against his forehead, and my blood chills at the high temperature.

"Call the doctor, now!" I order.

I take off my outer coat and rub my hands together, before placing them on his chest. His torso twitches.

"Liana..." He groans.  
"Shh." I whisper. "You're okay."  
You will be okay.

The door bursts open and Dr. Lee rushes into the room. She grabs one of Seonghwa's hands and forces him to look into her eyes.

Beads of sweat roll down his temple, his skin burning like a furnace as he struggles to breathe.

"Focus on me." She whispers.  
"It hurts..." Is all he could say.  
"I know, but it will be over soon."

With her free hand, she gestures towards Taehyun who presses his fingertips against the ravenette's temple. Seonghwa's gaze becomes focused, his body relaxing a bit.

"Breathe in, breathe out." Guides the doctor.  
He tries to follow her, but then his tattoo lights up and he lets out a gut wrenching scream.

My heart twists in my chest, and visions of Hoongjong in Promena flash before my eyes. It takes every ounce of my self control to bring my mind back to the present.

"You are alright." Dr. Lee keeps repeating. "You are alright. This will pass."  
But Seonghwa keeps writhing, the veins on his arms turning blue with strain.

And that is how it goes on for hours.  
The ravenette battles with the physical change, while Taehyun and I try our best to keep him from losing consciousness.

The majority of his tattoo becomes silver, and his once soft brown hair turns jet black with grey streaks in it. The most prominent change however, is the metal scales that appears on the crest of his right cheekbone. The pieces are joined together and run along his temple, disappearing into his hairline.

"His element is displayed in his face." Whispers the doctor. "He's going to be strong."  
I glance at our oldest teammate. His face is red, eyes half closed and chest heaving with uneven breaths. Beads of sweat have accumulated on his forehead, and I take a napkin to wipe it away.

"How long till the process ends?" Asks Soobin.  
I don't know when, but at one point, the rest of our group joined us in the ward.  
"A couple more hours judging from his tattoo." Says the doctor. "But I can assure you that the worst has passed."

Soobin seems to be relieved, but I know better. The next one month, Seonghwa will be in a delicate condition. He will need to be under constant supervision, and his meals and routine should be properly maintained.

"Which of you is the leader?" Asks Dr. Lee.  
Soobin and Hoonjong raise their hands.  
She passes them a note. "Give this to the campus chefs to prepare his meals and these are the medicines he will need for the next 3 weeks. I will explain the rest to Liana, but Mr. Park must avoid any travelling or strenuous activity for the next one month. Am I clear?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
She nods. "Healer Yang, nurse Smith has requested you to visit her chamber?"

I glance at Seonghwa, who seems to be half-conscious. "Now?"  
"He will be alright." She assures me. "He is at the very end of the Promena, so all he needs is rest."  
I want to argue, remind her that the risk is still there, but I know it's not gonna do any good. "Okay."  
"I'll see you in a bit." I tell my friends, before leaving the ward.

The corridor is empty, and my footsteps echo off the walls. A cold breeze flows in through the window, and I'm reminded of the dream I had earlier today.

The boy with beige skin and big, doe eyes seemed awfully familiar. But I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before.

"Don't you think you're being too persistent Mr. Lightwood?"

I freeze in my steps.  
On my right, the door to the private ward is slightly ajar.

"I believe I made myself clear Agent Lay."  
Lay? As in Exo's member?  
I peep through the gap.

A boy, about my age is lying on top of the bed, his left arm in a cast. Wavy, midnight hair falls over his emerald eyes and his pale skin is unnaturally white. Thick, black tattoos curl from underneath the hospital gown, and the hard look on his angular face is enough to make me recoil.

Who is this guy? And why is Exo confronting him in the hospital?

"Just give us the location," Says Suho. "And we'll let you be."

The boy gives him a look. "The Sulazian tribe is one of the most reserved and secretive communities in the whole world. And you want me to share information about them without giving me a good reason as to why."

"We told you, we are conducting a research and the important source materials are rumored to be among the Sulazians. You don't even have to give us the location, just introduce us to one of the tribesman and we'll take it from there."

The ravenette seems to consider it.

The agents exchange a hopeful glance.

I frown.  
We are in the middle of the ISO campus, and the boy is facing two of the top agents, yet it feels like he is the one in control here.

"Alright, I'll ask the tribesmen."  
The agents visbly relax.

"But on one condition."  
"What is it?" Suho asks warily.

"I want access to the surveillance system of all the roads and underground tunnels."

My jaw drops.  
Is this dude serious?

"That --- that is impossible! Are you aware of what you're demanding?"

The boy smirks lazily, his jade eyes glimmering. "You give me access to the CCTV, and I'll arrange you a meeting with the tribe scholar."  
With that, he slips off the bed.

I step away from the ward, and hide inside an empty room.  
The door bursts open and footsteps march across the corridor. It is not until I'm left in silence, that I hear my heart thudding.... and the soft voices outside.

"We can't agree to this." Agent Lay insists.  
Silence.  
"Suho..."  
"He is the only one who could introduce us to this tribe."  
"But his demands ---"  
"I don't know okay!" The leader growls. "Children are going missing all around the world and we don't have a single clue on how to find them! Our tracers are coming empty handed, the witnesses are pretty much useless, even our hackers can't locate the victims' devices. We need the Sulazians' help!"

Silence.

"I think you should discuss this with the President." Lay whispers.

I hear him sigh. "Call Agent Yang, and tell him we need to arrange a meeting."  
"Okay."

The two of them shuffle down the corridor, and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

Children are going missing all around the world.

I want access to all the surveillance cameras on the roads and underground tunnels.

What the hell is going on....

The dining hall is buzzing with a low hum. Agents from all sectors are either milling around the tables, or quietly enjoying their food as the sun rises in the east.

My team and I gather at one of the corner tables, and wait for a robot to bring our foods.  
"Five days without exercise, and I felt like I was gonna die today." Groans Kenzie.  
"No kidding, I was almost out of breath and I run every morning."  
"You think Lisa was going extra hard today?"  
"Nah it was the same." Says Taehyun. "You guys were just out of practice."  
"Who the heck works out during break?" Demands Hoonjong.

The three of them start bickering, and Soobin quietly produces a sandwich from his jacket.  
I make grabby motions at him.  
He shakes his head.  
I pout.  
He relents.

"What did the doctor say?" Asks Yeonjun. "About Seonghwa hyung."  
"He will need to stay at the the hospital for the next 6 days. After that we can move him into the dorm."  
"Do you think he will be able to work with us?" Asks Sana.  
"I don't know." I admit. "It depends on the environment and his physical condition."  
She nods.

A few minutes later, our meal arrives, and we're scarfing down the food before heading towards the conference hall.

When we pass through the wooden doors, I notice two things; one, the hall is filled with junior agents and two, a group of novices (to-be-future-agents) have gathered in the corner.

"Guys."  
I turn, and my heart drops to my knees.

The floor-to-ceiling LED screen displays a chart with the header, 'Newly Formed Teams and their Members'.

"They're shuffling the groups already?" Asks Yeonjun. "But it's the middle of the year!"  
"No wonder Lisa gave us a break." Mutters Taehyun.

Now that he mentions it, I realize that our mentor gave us days off too easily. Usually it would take hours of pestering and whining before she agreed, but the other day we asked once and she complied.  
A sour taste fills my mouth. A heads up would've been nice. 

"Agents." Jihyo calls to attention.  
The hall falls silent.  
"As you can tell by the screen, we have decided to form new groups based on your performance and scores over the last few months. These groups will consist of novices, first, second and third years. This lineup is obviously not final, but that might change depending on your teamwork. You will also be assigned new mentors, whom you'll be working with until the teams are reformed again."

"As for the third years, your Placement Exam will be taken on November 16th, which will determine whether you'll work as solo agents or be part of a group. So make sure to work hard." Jihyo's eyes rake over the crowd. "Please come to the front to find your new teams."  
She steps down from the podium and everyone rushes toward the screen.

Everyone, except us.

I lean towards Soobin, he wraps an arm around me.  
"Should I go and check the teams?" Yeonjun whispers.  
Hoongjong nods, quiet as ever.

"Liana!"  
I look up.  
Soyeon unnie is rushing towards us. "We're in the same team." She announces. "So is Sana and Taehyun."

I glance at Hoongjong and Soobin. Both of them looking equally upset.  
"Soobin and I are in the same team," Says Yeonjun. "Our mentor is JB of Got7. Hoonjong hyung, Kenzie and Seonghwa hyung are also in the same group."

"At least, the soulmates are together," Sana smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.  
Hoonjong is about to respond but is cut off by Jihyo. "Agents please gather at your respective tables, your mentor will be joining you soon."

"We'll see you at lunch." Promises Soobin.  
I nod.  
"Come on." Whispers Soyeon. "Let's go meet the others."


End file.
